


My night with Admiral Shirogane...'s husband

by That_F8ngirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brat Shiro, But they always love eachother, Cucking, Cuckolding, Curtis has a crush on both, Dirty Talk, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, Flirty Talk, M/M, Married Sheith, Masturbation, Open Marriage, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn With Plot, Post War, S8 never happened, S8 who?, So I'll add as I write it, Sub Keith (Voltron), Switch undertones for both of them, Taunting Keith, The Porn Is the Plot, This tags will be more for chapter 2, Whiny Shiro, You'll just have to fuck them, i don't know her, i guess?, nah, obvi, sorry curtis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_F8ngirl/pseuds/That_F8ngirl
Summary: Curtis is a diligent officer. He does his chores, and likes his work enough to want to make his bosses proud.And they take note.“I know how hard you work around here, and my husband thought we could celebrate together these four years working so close to us, and making my work here much easier”So congratulations, Curtis! You get to fuck Keith Kogane!And don't be embarrased by your boss.“I wouldn’t touch you, don’t worry. I’ll just look”Happy cucking





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. I have a big ass test tomorrow and what am I doing instead? Writing cucking porn, thanks a lot, sexplinations! No, really, thanks. Why Curtis? Beause I think that Shiro could have the hots for him and seeing him and his hubby fuck would be very hard and very awesome for him. So yeah, idk. I won't entertain you any longer, and hope the set up for the sex it's worth it for ya, you nasties♥

When newly appointed Admiral Shirogane Takashi comes to you and asks you to share his bed with his hunk of a husband, the co leader of the Blade of Marmora, you really have no choice than saying yes. And not any yes, but an enthusiastic, eager yes.

Why? Well, it’s this simple: you never had a chance.  
Admiral Shirogane’s eyes get soft, but in his voice remains the possessive hand of his rank and you just…. you just nod yes, speechless and dazed.

At least that’s how it happened to Curtis Vee, part of Shirogane’s crew at the bridge, and someone who hears his admiral and captain’s authoritative voice everyday from eight to four pm, but never thought he would be the recipient of this other… side.

Had he witnessed Admiral and Captain of the Voltron team way to explicit PDA? Too many times to count.  
Had he heard some rumors of third parties in their relationship? Sure.  
When he was a baby at the crew, he even fantazised a little bit to be one those.

But that had been a good three years ago. And although he still could appreciate their boss’ handsomeness, Curtis didn’t dream with his barking orders anymore.

Until now, apparently.

The encounter started simple.  
As one of the oldest in his crew, Admiral cited him to give him a review of the day’s work at the bridge every two weeks, especially the days he wasn’t there to supervise, like it had been the past three days because of sickness.  
And so, Curtis had presented himself at the door of his boss’ office and waited patiently for the sign to come in.

The doors were closed, like always, but there was a light that indicated if the ATLAS’ captain was occupied and shouldn’t be disturbed.  
Curtis always thanked the ship for that adition. In the first few years, it had been rather awkward to encounter his boss in various and many… compromised positions, so now, knowing that he if waited more than five minutes, it was better to come back later, was a relief of heart and shock.

This time, thankfully, he didn’t waited long.  
Curtis stood at the side, against the wall and was looking at his datapad when the doors slid open and a very tall, very handsome man came out, a long braid waving lovely at his tail. 

The captain of Voltron, slicked into his black and purple Marmora suit, was laughing lovingly, looking back at Admiral’s desk, and wore his usual smugness in the way he moved.

Curtis straightened his back and saluted Keith Kogane, his hand against his forehead.  
The man looked at him and smiled politely.

“You can put your hand down, Curtis. I’m not your boss”  
Curtis did, and blushed as he spoke:  
“It would feel wrong if I didn’t, Sir.”

Kogane laughed. Curtis felt his cheeks getting redder.

“Mmm,” Curtis gulped. “I think you should go in. From what I know, Shiro has very important petition. See you later, officer.”

And walked away, owning every step.  
With his breath taken away, Curtis’ eyes couldn’t help but to see the way that Captain Kogane’s back muscles moved with every sway of his arms.

“Curtis?” Admiral Shirogane said, and Curtis almost trips by trying to get to his chair and pretend he wasn’t just checking his boss’ husband at all.

“I- I’m very sorry, Sir!.” Hand to his forehead.  
“Hey, calm down.” Shirogane was smiling. “And I told you, call me Shiro.”  
Curtis shook his head.  
“I can’t, Sir.”  
Shirogane sighed.  
“What you have for me, officer?”  
And so, his report started.

It wasn’t a big deal, but he had always been very detailed and he enjoyed doing his job as best as he could. When Shirogane had appointed him for these tasks, he had being so pleased… 

Now, four years later, he still read them and took pride in the Admiral’s nodding and pleased noises.

The office was as neat as ever, and his Admiral’s appearance looked so as well.  
So when Curtis finished his review, and Shirogane’s looked to the side, to look for his digital stamp, and saw the flaming red and purple love bite peeping just at the edge of his boss’ uniform’s collar (accompanied by the distinct marks of teeth), he widened his eyes and tried to look as normal and nonchalant as possible.

Keith’s odd words, and the slight purr in his voice, made themselves a prominent presence on the officer’s mind.

“Everything alright, Curtis?”  
“Yea- yeah, Sir. Of course.” he said, and handed Shirogane the datapad to put the stamp on. The man took the pad, but left it on his desk. His next words sounded confused.  
“Curtis,” Shirogane used his Admiral’s voice and Curtis had no choice but to look, a deep blush spreading on his neck. “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me”  
“I-, I-” Shirogane rose his eyebrows, but a tiny smile was spreading on his face. “I- you have ma- marks on, Sir.” And Curtis’ hand flew to his own neck, betraying him.

Thankfully for him, Shirogane didn’t scolded him for being nosy nor rude, but did as always when situations like these happened. Blush and stutter.

Curtis had realized, being the unlucky subject to witness and having to point these type of things, that these behaviors happened usually when it wasn’t Admiral’s choice to… expose himself, but _some other’s._

He looked to the side as his boss tidied his collar and coughed.  
Kogane’s smug voice didn’t left him alone.

“Thank you, officer. I, ah, appreciate it.”  
“No, don’t worry. I-”  
“You’re way too used to it, I know.” Shirogane was smiling, his cheeks still a bit pink.  
“I would never say that, Sir.”  
“I know, I know. Still… I apologize.”  
Curtis smiled, thankful that his admiral wasn’t really mad at him or anything.

He got up, but had Kogane’s words playing around his head still.  
Thinking it could be some other work he had to make, Curtis, always gligent never ne-gligent, asked, half turned around, the datapad resting between arms against his chest, with innocent eyes and the need to do well by his job.

“Sir?”  
“Yes, Vee?”  
“Captain Kogane mentioned… I really don’t know what he meant, but I was wondering, if there's any other job or thing you need from me, let me know immediately, please.” and smiled.

Shirogane’s face froze looking at his own datapad and he tensed.

But then…. a sigh and a throaty laugh that, if he had heard it three years prior, it would have sent Curtis’ mind to his best places. 

“I can’t believe him... “ said Shirogane, and rose to his whole height.

Curtis tried not to step back.

“First,” Shirogane passed a hand over his face and fixed his eyes to Curtis’ so much, the man felt his heart racing. “I want you to know, that you can say no, and that I’m aware this is… well, very illegal. But the least thing I want, is to make you uncomfortable and this is in no way make you lose your job, whatever your answer would be.”

Curtis kept looking, but moved his head to one side.

“O- kay?”

And that’s when Admiral Shirogane, Captain of the ATLAS, previous one of the Voltron team and once golden Garrison boy put a hand softly on Curtis’ shoulder and came closer, never taking his grey eyes off of him.

He parted his lips and licked them. Curtis gulped again.  
“It would be an honour to me and my husband if you were to… join him this weekend in our bedroom.”

Curtis had to cough a couple of times before he tried to talk, but the words didn’t came out. Shirogane kept talking.

“I know how hard you work around here, and my husband thought we could celebrate together these four years working so close to us, and making my work here much easier”  
“E- easier?”  
“Yes, of course, Curtis. You’re a very special officer here, a friend. Even if you insist on calling me Sir.”  
“I… I-”  
“ I know it’s an unorthodox way to celebrate, but Kee and I aren’t very normal” and he smiled, hiding something Curtis wasn’t sure how to put in any other way but cocky. He had to think how to breath. “I wouldn’t touch you, don’t worry. I’ll just look” But Curtis almost passes out.

Instead, after a pause and a “What you say?” from his very close, very gorgeous boss, Curtis nodded like life depended on it, and was free to get out of the office. 

Once the door closed, he stayed there, still clutching his datapad, still blushing furiously, and still speechless.

A _ping!_ signaled that he had received a private message.

It wasn’t till after a cold shower and some water that Curtis saw it and almost gets inside the bathroom again.

> _Hopefully Shiro already let you know of our plans this weekend and you said yes.  
>  See you saturday and can’t wait.  
>  Keith. K_


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday evening and Curtis was looking at his bosses door. Actually, he had been looking at it for the last five minutes, and counting.

He still had Veronica’s laugh stuck on his head.

“OH MY GOD,” she cackled so much, people left the room. “YOU’RE GONNA FUCK KEITH KOGANE SHIT!”  
“Could you maybe, I don’t know, low your freaking voice!” Curtis slapped a hand to his friend’s mouth and was looking around to check that no one had actually heard. They were alone.  
Sighing, he let go.

“I can’t believe this” Veronica was looking into the void, giggling. “I can’t believe this”  
“ _You_ can’t?”  
“I mean… I still remember your stupid doe eyes everytime Shiro and Keith appeared on the bridge and now-”  
“Please, don’t say it.”  
“-you’re gonna fuck them. Wow. That’s character development” She slapped his shoulder.  
“I’m not- ouch! I’m not fucking them both. Not that I know of… Oh, my god, what if I _am_?!”

Veronica looked at him and started laughing again.

“You look so frightened, oh my goodness.”  
“Wouldn’t you be?! I- I haven’t- I don’t know how to- what to-”  
“Are you saying you never had sex before?”  
“Yes, I did, but they were normal people. Neither were Takashi Shirogane and Keith Kogane, power couple. Because did I mentioned that?” Curtis felt like a virgin now. He could as well never have had sex before, compared to what was going to happen.  
“Vero, what am I going to _do_?”  
His friend chuckled, and patted his back, soothing.  
“Hey, relax. They _like_ you. Own it”

And now, here he was.  
The owning, gone, and his nerves never more present.

Curtis sighed for the tenth time in the past half hour and went to knock, when the door slid open and a dim lit room greeted him, Keith Kogane in full Voltron uniform, waiting for him with his shoulder against the wall.

He was eating a pomegranate, chewing at the meat and smiling behind the pinkish peel.

“Hello, officer. You’ve been there for a while.”  
“I- How-?”  
“There’s a small screen” he pointed to the wall, beside the entrance. “Come here and I could show you” Kogane’s eyes glinted.  
To make his offering more explicit, he finished his fruit, threw it aside into a bin, and extended his hand to Curtis, who saw all of this, with a racing heart and a rapidly blushing neck.

Gulping down, Curtis took it, and the moment his sweaty, cold skin touched Kogane’s burning one, he was dragged inside, the doors sliding closed and leaving them sort of floating in the pinkish, blueish light of the room and the ship itself.

“Better, isn’t it?” Captain Kogane, barely an inch lower than him, looked at Curtis and clung to him. He took his jaw and made him look behind. “There. The screen.”  
Curtis didn’t even gave a look to the little image of the outside of the room, but instead made every effort not to let himself freak out too much.

His brain, always so helpful, took notice of Kogane’s soft pads on the slight rough on his jaw, and the strong hold. The fingers were dainty and hard. Curtis felt Kognes’ rough skin on his.

“Goo- good night, Captain Kogane, Sir”

He _felt_ Kogane’s laugh, vibrating against his own body and had to force himself not to choke.

“Keep calling me “Sir”, and you’ll be the one facing the pillow tonight” he said it so low, so close to Curtis, he actually jumped when Admiral Shirogane came out of what he could think as the bathroom.  
“Are you already assaulting him, love? Let him be.”

Keith kept looking at Curtis, but answered.

“You don’t boss me out tonight, remember?” he moved a finger all the way from one side of Curtis’ jaw, to the other, and then walked away, giving the man a bit of room to breath.

Kogane crossed his arms and turned to his husband, and Curtis ogled what the profile next to him presented.  
Captain Kogane was all legs, the unkempt state of his uniform, and his braid, the end touching past his butt.  
Curtis couldn’t really believe what was happening, and forced himself to pay attention to the room and the scene that was ensuing before him. 

“Actually,” Kogane was saying. “You don’t get to boss _anyone tonight_.”

Shirogane rolled his eyes and threw something to the side, on a pile of things around a messy desk.

The rushed movement had Curtis looking at his boss, and he cursed and blessed his life.  
Shirogane clicked his tongue and served him with an undershirt, slash white tank top, and the wrinkly of his dress trousers. He paid no mind to Curtis’ stunned face.

“You’re mean. I haven’t done anything to deserve this” The soft of his voice, the actual _whining in it_ , put Curtis in another plane.  
Shirogane kept talking and walked to them.  
The heat of their bodies, and the nervous sweaty mess of Curtis’ clunked, but only the latter felt it.  
“You just want to fuck him.” he whimpered.

Curtis coughed, and Keith came to him, dutifully slapping him on the back, making slight movements to help him relax.

“Behave, we have a guest tonight. Where are your manners, Takashi.”  
“You’re right, I’m so sorry, Curtis.” And approached Curtis, who still was coughing from the heat. “Are you okay? Want some water?”  
Kogane answered for him.  
“Fetch him some.” authoritative. And Curtis saw how his Admiral jogged to attend _him_ and also make case.  
As Shiro was filling a mug that he took out from a drawer in the desk, with water from a dispenser, Keith said, comforting.  
“If it makes you feel better, love, _he_ wanted to fuck _you_ and he’s just salty”

In and odd way, it helped, but those words just fed Curtis’ coughs to the max.

“Th-anks” The water came like a balm, but didn’t cool him off. Still, he straightened and tried to gain up a bit of dignity.  
He looked like a kid, for fuck’s sake. Veronica’s words heard themselves in his head, and he thanked her from the distance.

Because yes, was he in a very crazy situation? Yes.  
Was it a bad one? Hell, no!

He smiled up at them, who were looking, and each with a hand on his shoulders.

“Thanks,” he said again, more recomposed. “And please, don’t stop the bickering for me. I’m enjoying the show.”

Bold and smug, his best moves…. he guessed.

Shiro and Keith started to smile slowly. 

“I knew he was the right choice” said Keith, and nudged Shiro on the arm. “I see why you like him”  
Shirogane just grinned, but then.  
“Ughh,” he whined. “And you’ll get a leg on him”  
“Manners, he’s right here”  
Curtis smiled at Captain Kogane.

“Sir. Admiral. I’m… new to this. So, I’m a bit lost here.”  
“We never explained, poor thing” said Kogane, and caressed his face. “Call me Keith, please. Just tonight at least.”  
Curtis nodded.  
Shirogane came forward.  
“I know this is rather weird, and I repeat what I said the other day. All this stops the moment you say so.”  
“Yes” supplied Keith.

Shirogane put his knuckles tenderly on Curtis’ cheeks, looking softly at him.

“As for the rest… I just really, _really_ , want to see you fuck my husband.”  
Keith smiled and kissed both Shirogane and Curtis’ burning cheek.

The man continued.  
“And I think you’re perfect for the job. Always such a good boy. You’ll do perfect for him. For me. Won’t you?”

The electricity of the room was almost overwhelming, and Curtis’ managed a nerveless smile, his pride and need to make his Admiral proud now making appearance.

“Yes, Sir.”

Shirogane basically purred and took his cheek on his palm.

“Good.” and kissed Keith in the mouth. “I leave you in good hands.”  
“I know. I chose him after all” and walked away from his husband to take Curtis’ chin and kiss him instead. “Mmmm, he’s has such pretty mouth. I almost feel bad for you.” Shirogane groaned. “Go sit, pet. I want you salty and eager in the chair, where you belong tonight” 

The nck name gave Curtis’ butterflies on his stomach, and saw as his boss did what he was told, sitting carefully on a chair by the bed, facing it.  
He widened his legs and put both arms sticking every centimeter of skin to the wood armrests.

Keith tightened his grip on his chin and Curtis’ eyes came back to his, that were black and filled with something he had only dreamt to see in the man.

“You really like him, dontcha?” he whispered.  
Curtis widened his eyes and opened his mouth, but Keith spoke again.  
“I hope to see you here again… I would love to watch how he makes _you_ undone next time.” and he glued himself to Curtis’ body, hugging his neck and caressing his hair. “So pretty. Always thought so. Will you fuck me? Will _you_ be _my_ Sir tonight, baby?”

Keith looked at him with bedroom eyes, the purple in the blue gone, and full pupil with soft voice invading Curtis’ view.

Curtis lifted a hand and let the familiar, addictive feeling take hold of his actions.  
He padded Keith’s face, and the skin there was soft and tight.  
Up close, he seemed younger than 25.

Curtis took a lock of black hair away from Keith’s forehead, and leaned in, to his ear, locking eyes with Shiro behind them, who was looking at the scene, attentive and with a hand over his chin, thumbing at his lower lip.

“Oh, baby boy. I’ll take you to the stars again”

And kissed him.

\-----

The room, their bed, everything had been prepared for that night.

And as Curtis let the heat from his groin spread and take hold of his body, he felt Shiro’s eyes burning holes into their skin as he kissed Keith Kogane naked on their marital bed.  
God, the words alone made Curtis blush.

He took yet another clothe from Keith’s body, and let himself enjoy the soft whimpers and begs the young man made under his touch.

“Ah, Curtis. Please-”  
“Shush, I want none of that”  
Keith smiled, the brat.  
“Heard that, love? Now I _really_ can’t wait to see you both, fuck.”

Shiro was relaxed against the back of his chair, and wore a gorgeous bulge that made Curtis want to get down the bed, and be _his_ pet instead.  
But he grabbed at Keith’s jaw, making them both look at the Admiral, smiling.

“What is it, Admiral,” said Curtis, “Cat ate your tongue?”

Keith laughed as Curtis put a hand sliding it, showy, all the way down Keith’s now naked chest, the red paladin jacket wide open, to the boxer briefs.  
From that angle over the bed Curtis could see Keith’s pants, a wrinkled ball on the floor near his, at the foot of the bed.

“He can’t say anything, Curt.” said Keith, still looking at Shiro, and trembling when Curtis touched his boner. “He has explicit orders to keep quiet. But it’s so hard for him… Look. He wants to dirty talk us into coming here and fuck us.”  
“Mmm, dangerous.” Curtis mocked against Keith’s soft skin.His neck smelled of Shirogane’s office and he felt his mouth water as he went for a kiss.  
“He is. He could convince anyone to fuck him. He wants it so bad. Look”  
Curtis did, and indeed. Shiro was blown dark eyes, no grey anymore, and his hand was over his bulge now.  
“But it’s so mean not to let him speak. He always says is against freedom of speech.”

Shirogane smiled and bit his lip, as Keith kissed Curtis.

“God, such good officer. Listening to his Admiral, taking note.” Then, at his husband. “You heard that, pet? You can talk to us, but behave, or-”  
“Or what?” Shiro’s rough voice, filled with tension, echoed in the room.  
“Brat. You’re in that chair for that reason.”

Curtis laughed against Keith's collarbones. 

“What did he do, Keith?”  
“He couldn’t stop working while he was ill. And it took him twice as much to heal because of it.” Keith clicked his tongue. Curtis looked at Shiro.  
“Bad Admiral. And I, that admired you so much”  
“You keep talking like that, and I’ll have you bent over my desk tomorrow morning” The thick of Shiro’s voice made Curtis shiver.  
“No. No!” Keith took his face and made Curtis look at him. “You see? He wants us to beg him. To let him _touch_... But he was bad.”  
“We have to show him”  
“Exactly. Or else, he won’t learn”

Curtis kissed Keith long and heady.

“We’ll show him, then.” And went down to Keith’s crotch, moving away the underwear and putting his cock on his mouth.  
Curtis groaned and started to swallow as much of Keith as he could.  
“Fuck, darling. Kashi, he’s so good, you picked this one so good, fuck. Oh, Curtis”  
“Shit-” Shiro’s voice imploded against Keith’s moans and Curtis fed on them both.

Slowly, he licked down his sack, earning him shudders in the opened legs, and further down he went, he started to hear another lovely sound along theirs.

When he joined Keith’s belly to lift up his thighs and put them over his shoulders, he caught Shiro’s hard look over him, the grip of his hand over his bulge, tight and painful looking. Curtis smiled there, between Captain Keith legs and his leaking cock.

“I still don’t know if you love or hate this, Sir.” He said, mouthing at the tender skin of Keith’s thigh, winning him sighs and trembling. A hand went to his dark hair and tugged.  
_Closer_ , it said.

Shiro growled.  
“I want nothing else but to put you both into place and make you beg under my touch. What you think about that, cadet?” He hadn't called Curtis a cadet in forever, and the sound made him gasp. Shiro smiled at that, and kept running his mouth.  
“You loved that, didn’t you little thing. If you let me, I could go there and make you feel so good, baby. I know you love my praise. And I would give you so much of it. I would tell you-”  
“Takashi Shirogane!” Keith’s voice broke into his husband’s horny speech. “What did I tell you? Behave. Or you will have to just _hear_ us fucking.”  
“Oh, you’ll regret this so much, Kee...”  
“Maybe” Keith smiled, cocky, eager. “But now is you the one to keep that grip only above the clothes, and behave like a good boy. Can you do that, Takashi?”

Shiro didn’t said a word and Curtis saw how he changed positions in the chair. He was sill opening Keith at the knees.

“Kashi…” warning.  
“Yes, Keith.”  
“You see, Curtis? He’ll behave” Curtis chuckled.”Now please, _please_ eat me, baby. You were doing to perfect.”  
And Curtis buried himself on Keith’s ass, licking and opening him.

The room filled with wet noises as he jerked Keith off, and lapped at him.  
Moans, and whimpers, and whines accompanied them and Curtis was in heaven.  
He felt hot all over, even if he was only on his underwear and undershirt, the jacket opened. The underwear tightened on his cock to the point of nuisance.

Shiro’s eyes were burning him alive.

When he saw good, Curtis rose on his knees and presented three long fingers to Shiro, who’s dazed look took a second to understand.

“Spit” Curtis said, and Shiro locked eyes on him as he took Curtis’ hand and spat on his pads. “Thanks a lot, Sir. Now watch close to your husband being finger fucked”

Shiro threw his head back, hands on his hair.

“Nghhhhh, not fair”

Going back to Keith, who was looking at the scene grinning, Curtis went down, and asked softly, but loud enough for the other to hear.

“What do you say, darling. Want my fingers while your daddy sees us?”  
“Ugh, fuck yes. Please.”  
“You two are the fucking worse, I swear, shi-” Shiro’s voice was drowned with his husbands moans, as Curtis slid his fingers so easily and fast, he felt them being dragged inside Keith’s body.  
“Shit, Admiral. He’s so open. You would love it”  
“Ahhh, fuck you, Curtis”  
Curtis laughed and started to pump in and out, Keith’s moans getting louder, more desperate as he added another finger of his other hand.  
“Ngh, ngh” at every thrust. “Mo- more”  
“Touch yourself for your daddy.. Show him how hard you are with my fingers inside you.”  
“Daddy, Kashi, you heard that? He’s so nice. God, I think I love him”  
“You’re mine, Kee.” Shiro’s dark, possessive tone made Curtis grin wider and he dragged his fingers slower.  
“Mmmm, but he’s, ah! Ah, fuck!”  
“Shit, Curtis you’re gonna make me lose my husband?”

Curtis smiled, polite, taking the condom the couple had prepared for him on the foot of the bed ad ripping the package carefully with his teeth..

“Couldn’t dream of it, Sir.” he spat the little metallic paper from his mouth. “You both belong together.”  
And he curled his pads, making Keith’s body visibly tremble.  
“Fuck him, please.” Shiro’s pleading was a harsh change from the possessive one.  
He looked at Curtis with begging eyes and the officer saw how the strain on his Admiral’s pants had gotten tighter. “I need to see it. He needs to. Look.”  
And he was right. But-  
“Not yet.” Keith whined. Curtis said to him, softer. “Soon”

He took his hands out of Keith and beckoned him.

“Make me big for me to fuck, Keith.”  
“I thought you’d never ask.” said the man, breathless; and got in all fours, locking eyes, first on Shiro, then on Curtis, before taking his underwear down and smother himself of cock.

The braid was already undone, every hair sticking everywhere, one quart undone. The soft locks tickled Curtis, who took a handful, and tightened his grip as Keith’s expert tongue sucked and tongued his cock like a pro.

Curtis took a look at Shiro, who interleaved, painful, needy, from him and his husband, clutching the lower side of his face in a desperate attempt of self control.  
His didn’t stopped, however, the noises.  
Muffled, he was groaning and whimpering.

“There, there, Admiral,” Curtis’ breathless voice sounded so pleased with itself. He was. “Take pride in that he’s very good. So, so good” and caressed Keith’s cheek in approval. The man made a happy noise as his husband made a lewd one under his palm.

“How does he feel, cadet”  
“He’s soft and so wet and attentive. His takes me well.”  
“He’s used to even bigger”

Curtis laughed and blushed, that information stored for later.

Keith’s mouth realised Curtis with a damp _pop!_

“Don’t-” breathless. Curtis touched his cheek as he inhaled and exhaled. “-say that. You have no right to get mean and possessive right now.”

Shiro pouted and crossed his arms.

Keith looked up at Curtis.

“Please, please, fuck me now? I made you all fat and pretty for me”

Curtis had to close his eyes a second before answering.

“Turn around”

They started with Keith’s arms holding him up, but soon ended with his knees a trembling mess, and the face stuck on the pillows.

Curtis took pride at the memory of Keith earlier that evening.  
Who was eating pillow now, huh? He thrusted deeper.

Keith turned to Shiro’s side and looked.

“Kashi-” Whimpery.  
Shirogane put his elbows on the knees and asked, eager.  
“Yes, baby?”  
“He’s feels so good”  
“Does he, darling?”  
Keith nodded.

Shiro looked up at Curtis and smiled, proudly and with desire.  
“He seems to be doing great, baby. God. He seems gorgeous” and he extended a hand to where ass and thigh touched.  
Keith swatted the air.  
“No coming here. Behave.”

Shiro put his elbows where they were, looking pained and hot as Curtis rammed at Keith’s ass, his husband drooled face buried into the sheets.

Sooner than Curtis wished, he felt his pace falter, his own moans going louder and the grip tighter around the meat of Keith’s hips, tighten.

Keith felt that, and started to jerk himself, begging:  
“Cum with me, Curt. And I’ll show you a pretty picture”

At the end, he really never had much of a choice, didn't he?

Shiro's needy eyes bore into Curtis like nails.

With Keith’s climaxing moans, Curtis orgasmed himself, letting the pace go to shit as he grabbed Keith’s waist for dear life.

A minute passed, and the room got filled with content sighs,

Forehead sweaty and mind empty and white with pleasure, he started to regain his breath against even sweatier skin.

Under him, Keith was slightly trembling and chuckling happily.

“God, Curtis. You’re definitely coming back”  
“Don’t pressure him” Shiro’s voice came, closer now, and Curtis felt the big palm on his head before he understood what was going on. “Are you okay, Curtis?” He nodded.  
“I just need a second.” He got out of Keith, but remained against him. Shiro had started to pet him.  
“You did perfect, didn’t he, love?” Shiro praised him.  
“Mmmmhmm.”  
Curtis had a view of this chest and abdomen, and he shivered with every attentive touch.

Keith moved under Curtis and spoke, whiny.  
“No, you can’t-”  
“You don’t get to order me anymore, brat.” said Shiro, as he combed Curtis hair, making the man melt and plaster his body to the gentle touches. “Beside, it’s rude no to touch him when he’s like this. Wrong.”

He leaned down and Curtis saw the still blown out pupils, but a in softer, pleased face.  
He knew that expression.  
Saw it every time he did well at his job.  
The feeling of gratification, of pride, swole inside his chest and he flushed from the embarrassment and joy.  
“You were so good, baby. Left him almost speechless!” Curtis moaned to the touch. Shiro also caressed Keith’s back, and Curtis felt him completely relax into it. “Pretty boys.”

Shiro helped Curtis get up, and was about to help Keith into the bathroom, Shiro had prepared a bath beforehand, when Curtis unthinkingly and wobbly took his elbow and helped him himself.

Keith smiled cocky to Shiro as they walked.

“Thanks, love. Had fun?” Keith asked as he sunk into the probably warm-ish water.  
Curtis, that had felt the environment change again to the its old self, merrily hid his cock, whch was taking a little bit of time to _go down_.  
“Very much, Sir.”  
“Still Sir, huh? Not even when you ram into my ass can I make you call me Keith?”  
“I'm sorry, no.” Curtis smiled, sheepishly.  
Keith fake sighed, and smiled.  
He touched Curtis’ thigh.  
“You were lovely tonight, dear. Love-ly.”

When Curtis got out, face red and heart racing, he saw Shirogane waiting for him with his clothes in one hand.  
The tall man got up at his sight, and walked to him, not with his usual authoritative pace, but, neither with a casual one.

He spoke kindly.

“Want me to help you dress?”

_Want_ me. Not need me. _Want_.

Curtis shook his head and couldn't help now the laugh as he went to cover his face.

“Thank you Admiral. All this has been an amazing night already.”

He heard Shiro chuckle.  
“I’m glad. I just really wanted to thank you for everything these past years. And coming here, even if it was my punishment not touching either of you, I loved what I saw”

Curtis flushed even harder, and took his clothes from the offering hands of his boss.

When he finished dressing, chatting around the light conversation between married couple and him, Curtis got up and Shiro walked him to the entrance.

“You sure then that we cannot convince you to stay and sleep?”  
“No, Sir. I abused of the hospitality.”  
“Not at all,” Shiro put a hand to his arm. “We invited you, remember.”  
Curtis gulped and thanked him again.  
Shiro smiled.  
“Okay. Rest, officer. We still have a busy day tomorrow.”  
“Yes! Sleep well.”  
“We will.”

And as Curtis started to turn around, he was held and dragged back from the arm.  
Shiro kissed his lips in a peck and talked low and close.

“See you soon, cadet”  
"Sir" Curtis nodded, blushed, and it took turning the corner in the hall not to cover his face and giggle like an idiot.

The rest of the night, he ignored every message Veronica sent him, going directly to bed without showering.  
As he felt the feel of Captain Kogane's body and his Admiral's mouth against his, Curtis fell asleep a happy man and only hoped the "See you soon" meant what he wished for.

**Author's Note:**

> The long ass fic is coming to a literal end, after almost 60k (pre editing, jelp me), and three months of writing, but as you can see, I keep getting distracted by sheith porn. Oh well. I hope you liked this and hopefully you're here to read the next thing I make them do♥


End file.
